


Бравые похождения Гаррета Хоука в Тени

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cheer up, Crack, Fade doggo, Fade party members, Gen, Hawke's just tricking and smartassing the hell outta Fade dwellers, Humor, Kinda Cracky, Purple Hawke, and that means jokes, entering the Fade, exiting the Fade thank you very much, for those who dare not to even think about leaving Hawke behind, jokes everywhere, loads of humor, staying in the Fade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Пурпурный Хавк мужественно остается в Тени... собирает себе команду, выбивает дурь из Кошмара и возвращается домой.





	Бравые похождения Гаррета Хоука в Тени

**Бравые похождения Гаррета Хоука в Тени**

**(с некоторыми допущениями и сокращениями),**

**или**

**Сон в не слишком летнюю ночь, который Солас увидел**

**в свежевыкрашенной и плохо проветриваемой ротонде Скайхолда**

 

_Геройский путь пройдя до некой части,_

_Хоук очутился в Первозданной Тени._

Тедан, «Самоубийственная миссия»

 

Решение это было принято единогласно и бесповоротно, − то есть одним только Хоуком, авторитет которого с известных пор стал так же непререкаем, как авторитет тевинтерсокого магистериума или случайно высадившихся в месте, максимально для высадки непригодном, кунари в составе сорока голов, а потому спорить с Гарретом или, упаси Андрасте, торговаться было бессмысленно, как многократно уже убеждался в этом Киркволл с окрестностями, если можно под оными подразумевать все прилегающие империи. Решение звучало в лучших героических традициях:

− Бегите, а я его задержу!

Впрочем, в случае Гаррета Хоука хваленый его героизм теснейшим образом граничил с кретинизмом, потому что делал он прежде, чем думал, и, соответственно, по поводу «задержания» демона размером с дворец наместника, поставленный на Клоаку, будь та дворцом поменьше, и украшенный сверху поместьем Данариуса, мыслей у Гаррета не имелось ровным счетом никаких. Он изобразил прелюдию к эпическому сражению, помахав для вида кинжалами, которые, очевидно, для Кошмара были не опаснее зубочисток, однако отвлекали ненужное внимание от улепетывающего в разрыв Инквизитора и компании подневольных добровольцев, а затем взялся − нет, не за ум, − импровизировать. А именно: он воздел руки к, предположительно, небу и заорал:

− Переговоры!

На неизмеримо короткое мгновение в Первозданной Тени стало очень тихо. Кошмар защелкнул жвалы − все по очереди; осторожно, чтобы не напылить, опустил занесенную для удара ногу и немножечко присел ради более обстоятельного понимания происходящего. От его громогласного «Прошу прощения??» Хоук тоже сел, но быстро сориентировался и, вскочив, повторил:

− Требую переговоров!

Кошмар, всё еще здоровенный, как налоги при Думаре, что-то озадаченно проворчал и непременно почесал бы затылок, имейся у него таковой в распоряжении.

− Ты, верно, от страха позабыл, где находишься, жалкий глупец?!

Насколько целесообразным, учитывая обстоятельства, было данное оскорбление, Хоук разбираться не стал. Вместо этого он принял позу, какую обычно придают памятникам легендарных и, как привило, очень мертвых полководцев, откашлялся и пояснил:

− Именно что в своем нахождении здесь я усмотрел выгоду для нас обоих!

Звук, который исторг из себя Кошмар, можно было бы принять за смех, исключительно кошмарный смех из самого что ни на есть кошмарного ночного кошмара. У Хоука в имении очень похоже скрипела дверь винного погреба, что, впрочем, было ей простительно, учитывая объемы за ней сокрытого.

Пользуясь заминкой, Гаррет медленно спрятал оружие и принялся жестикулировать на манер торговца, продолжительность жизни коего всецело зависела от количества рваных штанов, втюханных зеваками в базарный день.

− Скажешь, они оставили меня здесь из отчаяния? Возможно. Из отчаяния, что не смогут надрать тебе зад всем скопом, потому что я надеру его тебе скорее прочих! Инквизитор не берет в союзники абы кого, а я, коль уж нас не представили, мессир Хоук, Защитник слабых, Покровитель угнетенных, и прочая, и прочая…

Гаррет поклонился, сорвав настоящий шквал полного отсутствия каких-либо оваций. Кошмар без энтузиазма слушал.

− Мы можем сразиться, о да, и битва наша войдет в летописи, а я лично − в сонм святых! А можем…! − Хоук повысил голос, и Кошмар раздраженно клацнул жвалами, − оказать друг другу услугу, как люд… твар… существа разумные и рациональные.

Вряд ли Кошмару известны были принципы рационализма, равно как и принципы взаимовыручки, сотрудничества и мирного сосуществования. Он зарокотал и отрезал:

− Нет. Я не собираюсь восставать против Корифея.

Хоук отмахнулся.

− Да ну брось! Корифей? Пха, нашел проблему! Я ему навалял однажды, как раз плюнуть; не вижу, почему Инквизитор не сможет. Нет, забудь о нем. Я помогу тебе, − Гаррет убедительно покивал. − А ты просто выпустишь меня отсюда. Звучит, как сделка века, а?

Кошмар заворочался, приподнял две лапищи и, издалека измерив ими Хоука, с презрением, близким к отвращению, скептически уточнил:

− Как именно _ты_ поможешь _мне_?

− Я обладаю некоторыми способностями.

− Мда? И какими же?

Гаррет лучезарно улыбнулся.

− Врожденной харизмой!

Если кто и мог устоять после такого, то точно не Кошмар. По правде, ему и впрямь не хотелось тратить силы на бой; по правде, он и впрямь немного этого боя опасался; по правде, Корифей, приставив его к Стражам, ни словом не обмолвился о каких-то Инквизиторах, шастающих по Тени во плоти, а уж тем более о Защитниках покровителей и Угнетателях слабых.

− Ну хорошо. Есть один демон. От него… − Кошмар замялся, но Хоук без труда угадал несказанное «огроменные такие проблемы, что прям держись». − Он недостаточно плодотворен в своих демонических… стремлениях. Убей его! И тогда поговорим.

Потянувшийся было за рукопожатием Хоук на полдороги опомнился и торжествующе тряхнул кулаком:

− Шик! Плюс десять к красноречию!

− Что? − переспросил демон.

− Ничего, − отозвался Хоук.

  ** _***_ **

Веселого в путешествии по Тени было − наг наплакал: пейзажи напоминали Рваный берег после дождя − серного и продолжительного, как Первый Мор, всюду висел туман, плотности которого позавидовала бы пыль Нижнего города, а постоянству − авелиновское «Хоук, нет»; вдобавок отовсюду − хотя Гаррет и получил официальное дозволение шарахаться по Тени наравне с местными, исключительно недружелюбными обитателями − таращились, зыркали и нехорошо так, красноречиво похрустывали. Короче говоря, во всех отношениях Тень почти ничем не отличалась от старого доброго Киркволла. Привыкнуть можно.

В ответвлении тропы, обозначенной Кошмаром, как наикратчайший путь к цели, неистово копошились, а среди шумных скоплений, знал Хоук, лучше всего узнавать последние новости. Ни количество столпившихся тел, ни очевидная их принадлежность к паукам-страхам, ни, как следствие, непреодолимый интеллектуальный барьер Гаррета не смутили. Будничным тоном, каким однажды Андерс попросил его раздобыть взрывоопасную меру селитры для микстуры от кашля, он громко поинтересовался:

− Мне надо убить Демона Безумия, никто случаем не подскажет, как бы это так половчее провернуть?

Страхи − среди них Гаррет приметил Голод, которого в Тени, похоже, не испытывал, Неоправданные Ожидания, которые убывали пропорционально родственникам Хоука, и разжиревшего, словно буффало после урожайного лета, Что-Это-Там-Такое-В-Темноте-А-Это-Вешалка-Или-Нет − в страхе замерли и быстро-быстро начали расползаться кто куда, будто не они еще час назад злобно путались под ногами у Инквизитора. В центре вытоптанного пустыря остался сжавшийся восьминогий комок не больше кошки, сожравшей и не до конца переварившей детеныша высшей драконицы. Хоук умиленно потрогал его сапогом.

− За что это тебя так?

Дрожа, паук подобрался, готовый дать стрекоча. Гаррет, впрочем, не особо рассчитывал получить внятный ответ: всё ж таки это не мабари, отличающиеся умом и сообразительностью.

− Не знаю, во что я тут у вас впутался, но, думаю, ты можешь пойти со мной, чтобы потом в благодарность за спасение подло меня предать и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.

Предоставив муки выбора: погибнуть от гнева собратьев, но медленно, или от гнева Демона Безумия, но, вероятно, быстро, − в безвозмездное пользование недобитому паученышу, Хоук вернулся на свою скользкую дорожку и уже через пару ярдов услышал, как за ним боязливо семенят. Он обернулся. Страх вжался в рельеф и даже смог бы сойти за валун, очень уродливый валун, с ногами, выкаченными глазищами и реденькой черной щетиной.

− Отлично, добро пожаловать в отряд.

Хоук по дуге обошел нового знакомца так, чтобы не нервировать и оказаться позади: на некоторых своих ошибках Гаррет нет-нет да учился.

− И-и-и… какой страх ты олицетворяешь? Это должно быть что-то воистину чудовищное, раз тебя пытались порешить свои же. Погоди, погоди! − Хоук вскинул руку. − Я угадаю. Боязнь бабочек? Или нет… холодящий ужас при виде сенешала на пороге клиники с утра после некоторых событий, в которых я… то есть… некто… тоже принимал участие?

Паук протестующе попрыгал на месте и приземлился в пепел, обернувшись головкой сыра. Гаррет с сомнением предложил:

− Ты − страх перед дырочками в сыре…? Трипто… как бишь ее там…

С недовольным свистом сыр трансформировался в пористое мочало − и обратно. Шарады Хоук ненавидел до зубовного скрежета и теперь молился только, чтобы демон не предложил ему подвигать призрачные бочки.

− Страх, что сыр… э… станет банной мочалкой?

Сразу десять желтых, сильно пахнущих кругов покатились ему под ноги.

− Много сыра…? − Хоук поскреб бороду, глядя на зависшую над горой сыра корону: − …королевского сыра? − а затем с размаху хлопнул себя по лбу: − Страх, что весь сыр в королевстве превратится в мочалки?!

Демон страха принял свой привычный безобразный вид и, как показалось Хоуку, победоносно потряс второй левой.

− Создатель… Да кто вообще такого боится? Это попросту невозможно, − он осекся и уже с некоторой долей опасения спросил: − Это ведь невозможно? Чисто теоретически?

В ответ Страх несколько глумливо развел лапами и бодренько припустил в заданном направлении. Изрядно обеспокоенный участью ферелденского сыра Хоук пошагал следом.

**_***_ **

На события Тень была поразительно бедна, и Гаррет, обозревая зеленоватые скалы с зеленоватыми равнинами, протянувшимися до зеленоватого горизонта, удивлялся, что до сих пор не повстречал Демона Зеленой Тоски или какой-нибудь там Смертельной Скуки.

Паук сосредоточенно трусил к обители Безумия, раз или два смело кидаясь на воображаемых врагов и возвращаясь ни с чем или же с камешками, напоминавшими то сыр, то мочалку, то почему-то короля Алистера в профиль.

− Буду звать тебя Прахом, − рассуждал Хоук. − Паук и страх. Гениально. Потом, − Хоук любил строить далеко идущий планы, − научу тебя танцевать степ, и…

Прах ощетинился, но Гаррет так никогда и не узнал, оттого ли, что не оценил замысел, или оттого, что с обочины елейно позвали:

− Иди сюда, путник, отринь свои заботы и отдохни в вечности…

Демон Желания был плоский, как доска, синий, как утопленник, с рогами − не чета инквизиторским, и намерениями столь же прозрачными, как изабелловы россказни, шитые белыми нитками, красными и прочими, кричащих расцветок. Гаррет бросил: «Сидеть, Прах, фас по команде», − после чего вновь полюбопытствовал о способах возведения Безумия в абсолютный ноль. Демон Желания покачал головой.

− Моя стезя − плотские утехи, чужеземец. Высвободи самые смелые свои фантазии, выпусти самые потаенные свои томления, смертный, и обними веч…

− Так, − Хоук жестом прервал поток демонических метафор. − Во-первых, можно просто «Хоук». Во-вторых, человек я занятой и вечностью не располагаю.

Демон Желания, заметно приуныв, принялся ковырять кончиком хвоста ближайшую скалу, в которой уже была выщерблена довольно глубокая пещера.

− В-третьих, откровенно говоря, − Хоук понизил тембр голоса, и вертикальные зрачки у Демона Желания непроизвольно расширились, − самая моя смелая фантазия на данный момент, как, впрочем, и на любой другой, − уметь перекидываться в дракона.

Зубасто улыбнувшись, Демон попытался разыграть карту подражательства.

− Хаха, ты мне нравишься, − выдал он, но до Ведьмы Диких Земель, по крайней мере, той Ведьмы Диких Земель, которую запечатлел в своем сознании Хоук, ему было так же далеко, как Каллену до короля Тейрина.

Хоук, по большей части из вежливости, спросил:

− Хотя бы меч, чтобы светился, когда рядом враги, мускулистые тал-васготы и возможность быстро подзаработать, ты сотворить можешь? − Демон Желания стыдливо потупился. − Я так и думал. Что ж, счастливо оставаться. Прах, за мной.

Внезапно в спины им прилетело:

− Прошу! Вот уже тридцать лет Кошмар заставляет меня обращаться безобразными монстрами себе в угоду! Ни одна душа Недремлющего мира не возжелала меня! Позволь мне воплотить твои человеческие мечты, и я поведаю тебе о Безумии всё, что знаю!

Хоук притормозил. Звучали заверения не слишком обнадеживающе, но это было всяко лучше, чем полные карманы щербатых камней. К тому же Демон Желания весьма натурально давил слезу, а сырости Гаррет не терпел. Сложив руки на груди, он предположил:

− То есть, говоря иносказательно, ты у Кошмара в рабстве…? Что ж, ладно, не в моих правилах отказывать рабам, эльфам и пьяницам. Но без глупостей, а то мой боевой паук взобьет из тебя сыр. − Гаррет покосился на Страх. − Сыр же взбивают? Или это масло…? Неважно! Итак…

Демон Желания, просияв, с мелодичным хрустом размял шею.

− Значит, гхм, − Хоук прочистил горло, − давай, чтоб грудь Варрика, − загнув палец, он пожевал губой и с внезапным азартом принялся перечислять: − Челюсть Фенриса, задница Беллы, рыжинка Брана, глаза Мерриль, профиль Себастьяна…

На мгновение он замешкался, прикидывая, что хорошего мог бы привнести в нынешнюю действительность Андерс, когда Прах вдруг издал серию нервных щелчков, чем вынудил Гаррета обратить взор на безмолвствовавшего Демона Желания.

− Борода Андрасте!!

Проморгавшись, бороду он узрел тоже, роскошную, до пупа, и попятился, пытаясь сложить поток междометий в приказ всё отменить, однако было уже слишком поздно: Демон Желания, напитавшийся разнообразием заказа, с удовольствием расправлял широченные плечи. Хоук застонал.

− Не хочешь же ты сказать… что у Андрасте была…?

− Божественность владычицы Андрасте измеряется силой людской веры, а не качеством внешних данных, − мудро подметил Демон Желания и, по щелчку укоротив бородищу, придал ей зеркальное сходство с хоуковской.

Как известно, желания зачастую приводят к безумию.

**_***_ **

− Значит, ты утверждаешь, что у него с Кошмаром знатные терки?

− Война длиною в вечность, да.

Путь они продолжили втроем. Впереди − Прах, прикидывавшийся, что необычайно полезен своим умением брать − и незамедлительно терять − след; за ним − Желание, весьма лениво вводившее Хоука в курс местных дел; а чуть поодаль − собственно, Гаррет, изо всех сил старавшийся не прослушать важную информацию, что было трудновато, учитывая плавное покачивание фактора, который он поименовал «фактором пиратской ляжки», или двух, если быть точнее.

− И, выбирая наименьшее, так сказать, из зол, ты бы предпочел…?

Демон Желания с готовностью проворковал:

− Объять с тобой веч…

− Меня не покидает стойкое ощущение дежавю, − перебил его Хоук и отмахнулся. − Может, как-нибудь потом. Я имею в виду Кошмар и Безумие. Кто, выражаясь фигурально, наши маги, а кто − храмовники?

Ответить Желание не успело, потому как округу огласил пронзительнейший писк, − а, надлежит заметить, с появлением Демона Желания в новом облике, вызывавшем бурю разнообразнейших, взаимоисключающих чувств, округа значительно поутихла, и тем уходробительнее становился писк по мере его приближения. В подставленные ладони Прах изрыгнул мышь и с вызовом глянул на Желание, которое пока не принесло Хоуку ничего кроме легкой мигрени и зарождающегося комплекса неполноценности.

− Хороший членистоногий песик, молодец. Наверняка мышь тут не просто так, − Гаррет пристально осмотрел зверька на предмет рун по всему хвосту или волшебного кольца с надписями. − Скажем, внутри нее − яйцо, а в яйце − смерть Безумия, смекаешь, куда я клоню?

Демон Желания напряженно помотал головой, мышь же, явно имеющая прямо противоположное мнение насчет собственной анатомии, забилась и грянула оземь. Вместо грызуна перед Хоуком предстал потасканный мужик, который либо слишком злоупотреблял магией в недавнем прошлом, либо же остро нуждался в ее вмешательстве. На ноге у него незамедлительно повис Страх-Превращения-Всего-Королевского-Сыра-В-Мочалки. Мужик заорал.

− Спокойно, он так играет. Прах, фу. Фу, твою мать! Мне очень жаль, − Гаррет помог неизвестному подняться и отряхнуться. Лучше не стало.

Маг, а в том, что это − маг, сомневаться не приходилось, потому как был он в мантии − атрибуте, железно подтверждающем магичность, и нет, Хоук вовсе не мыслил стереотипами, таков жестокий мир вокруг него, и да, был еще Дориан Павус, который мантиям предпочитал брюки от кутюрье, хотя, впрочем, и безо всяких там брюк или мантий он являлся темой для отдельной разговора, не здесь и не сейчас, − маг судорожно заломил пальцы, таращась на Желание, и начал бормотать:

− Н-нет-нет, ничего страшного, это все-таки не Демон Гордыни… Я − Мыш, − представился он с видом человека, который имел несчастье наблюдать некоторое дерьмо в неоправданно больших количествах на протяжении как минимум девяти своих жизней.

Хоук покивал.

− Ага, понятно. Ну хоть у кого-то название соответствует содержимому. Ух, аж от сердца отлегло.

Мыш со скорбной миной объяснил:

− Я так долго нахожусь в Тени, что уже и не помню свое настоящее имя. Кажется, меня убили во время Истязаний в Башне Круга… − Помявшись, он прибавил: − Но это не точно. − Затем он зябко поежился и сказал: − Признаться, в этой части Тени мне прежде бывать не приходилось…

Хоук отечески приложил его повыше лопаток, отчего из груди у Мыша вместе с воздухом вырвался тонкий писк, и поспешил заверить, что все они тут в определенной степени первопроходцы, что в компании веселее и что, наконец, направляются они выбивать дурь из Демона Безумия, хотя уже с оговорками, потому как намерены дать Безумию высказаться по поводу Кошмара, Корифея и других малоприятных вещей на букву «к». Маг охнул.

− Я… я… э…

Гаррет перебил:

− Когда выберусь отсюда, могу подсуетиться по поводу тех, кто тебя… если они живы, конечно. У Инквизитора, − он доверительно приобнял Мыша за плечи, − есть паренек по типу тебя, правда, он вроде как дух вроде как в теле вроде как убиенного, всё очень запутанно, но ты-то − просто маг, которому не повезло, так что тут проблем быть не должно. Взамен, − хватка на плечах зловеще сжалась, − поможешь мне. Идет?

Обращайся с другими так, как хотел бы, чтобы обращались с тобой, знал Хоук, однако Мыш, по всей видимости, вовсе не хотел, чтобы им, с ним и к нему каким-либо образом обращались. Он вывернулся ужом и проговорил, как бы вопросительно, но вместе с тем утвердительно:

− Мне бы… мне бы не помешало тело. Там… снаружи.

− Ага, − сказал Хоук.

Чувствуя прилив уверенности, Мыш дополнил просьбу подробностями:

− Мертвое, совершенно точно, я же не какой-нибудь там, − он надрывно рассмеялся, но все присутствующие, в том числе «какие-то там» шутку не оценили. − И… не слишком… э… траченое временем. И… молодое. Желательно, мужское, конечно же. И, по возможности, как бы… симпатичное?

Повисла пауза. Взгляд мага приобрел оценивающее выражение, а Гаррет повторил «ага» и ободряюще сказал:

− Конечно. Звучит совершенно не подозрительно. Сделаем всё в лучшем виде.

Он с непоколебимой решительностью изучил свою команду, тщательно игнорируя Демона Желания, который отчаянно подавал какие-то сигналы бровями, слишком разными, чтобы произрастать на одном лице, − Хоук не успел определиться, чьи пришлись ему по вкусу больше − Искательницы или Стража-не-Стража, виденного мельком на конюшнях Скайхолда, поэтому демон взял от каждого по чуть-чуть.

− Итак. Что еще я должен знать о Безумии прежде, чем мы продолжим путь?

Так как никто высказываться не спешил, голос подал Мыш:

− Он очень не любит слова на букву «к». 

**_***_ **

Мыш оказался собеседником еще более безнадежным, нежели Демон Желания. Если тот имел хотя бы отдаленные, весьма расплывчатые, скудные, как эмоциональная палитра Фенриса, представления о внутренней политике Тени, то мышиный маг пусть и не заикался про вечность и другие растяжимые понятия, но с гордостью балаболил о знаниях, которые привнесет в мир, смелых решениях, порядках и разнообразных идеях, направленных на истребление Кругов, принудительное обращение храмовников в безобидных фермеров и создание некоей Ложи Чародеев − название пока было рабочим − под, так и быть, его, Мыши, скромнейшим началом.

Примерно на середине монолога Хоук, мучимый риторизмом вопросов, где, когда и почему вновь наступил на те же грабли, подотстал и поравнялся с Демоном Желания.

− Хоук, не смею судить и осуждать твои методы, − зашептал демон с укоризной и критикой в каждом слоге, − но ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет в том, что этот маг вовсе не…

− Отвечу ли я согласием на варриковское предложение руки, сердца и Бьянки? − Гаррет многозначительно поднял брови.

Желание, рассеянно пригладив золотистые волосы на груди, предприняло более прямолинейную тактику:

− Он опасен.

− Ого. Даже так? Ну, это в корне меняет дело. В смысле на фоне твоих чаяний сожрать мою душу и ни с кем не делиться, он, конечно, тот еще мерзавец.

Впервые на своем веку атакованный беспощадностью сарказма, демон обиженно засопел, а Гаррет тем временем продрался сквозь стаю вспугнутых Прахом виспов и гаркнул, чтобы Мыш приступал к первой части плана, благо все ключевые признаки, которые упомянул Кошмар в своих путанных объяснениях, наличествовали, а значит, искомое поджидало их за следующим поворотом.

Демон Безумия как раз заварил себе чайку на имбире и нарезал глубинных грибов для бутербродов, когда на поляну к нему без приглашения ввалилась делегация. Непотребное воплощение Демона Желания; воинственность мелкого Страшка из тех, что существуют только по причине необычайной зацикленности на них особливо впечатлительных персон; и шлейф перемигивающихся безмозглых сфер, которые Безумие старательно травило и которые, тем не менее, всё равно заводились на крошках, упавших со стола, − все они меркли перед человекообразным, оседлавшим косматого гризли с очертаниями нестабильной ауры Демона Гордыни.

− Сиськи Азуры, − выругалось Безумие, пронося чашку мимо глаза, который, один из бесконечного множества, заменял ему рот. − То есть Андрасте.

− Приветики, − сказал Хоук и грациозно сполз с медведя. − Не будем тянуть Демона Отчаяния за балахон, вряд ли найдутся страждущие узнать, что под ним, перейдем сразу к делу.

Он перевернул себе стул, висевший спинкой вниз, и указал на пирамидку из пирожков.

− Эти с чем?

− С жареными гвоздями, − машинально отозвался Демон Безумия. Воспоминания возвращали его в утро, когда он лег не с той руки и сразу понял, что день предстоит чрезвычайно трудный.

− Мои любимые! − обрадовался Хоук и под завязку набил ими поясную сумку. Затем, напустив на себя серьезный вид бывалого дипломата, принялся излагать: − Ты мечтаешь воцариться вместо Кошмара, − у Демона Безумия задергалось ухо, заменявшее ему, одно из другого множества, глаз. − Я мечтаю вернуться домой. Этим ребятам, − он поочередно кивнул на сопартийцев, − не помешает ума, сердца и храбрости, но тут уж в порядке живой очереди. Мы помогаем тебе, ты − нам. Сделка?

Услышав знакомый термин, Демон Безумия, наконец, откусил от чашечки, тщательно облизал фарфоровую ручку и отбросил в сторону, где та немедленно превратилась в берцовую кость. Сделки он любил, ел их на завтрак, обед и ужин, а с ними и тех, кто их опрометчиво заключал. Главное тут − не увлечься и не затягивать с трапезой до полуночи, это, говорят, вредно для здоровья. Там упоминалось еще про воду и солнечный свет, но ни воды, ни солнца в Тени не было, поэтому Безумие не беспокоилось.

− Что-нибудь еще? − вкрадчиво поинтересовался демон.

Хоук ждал этого вопроса и потому живенько кивнул.

− Если ты настаиваешь. Никакого сотрудничества с Корифеем, он и так достаточно безумен.

Нервный тик от уха перешел на нос, заменявший демону селезенку или что-то еще, столь же бесполезное. Безумие, скривившись, постаралось внести некоторую ясность:

− Он не безумен, а глуп. Если превратить весь мир в кормушку для демонов, как быстро закончится пища? Сосуды для вселения? Возможности для развития? Такие, − Безумие посмаковало паузу и, обмакнув ее в банку предвкушения, проглотило целиком, − как ты?

− О, тут тебе лучше поторопиться; такие, как я, − нарасхват, и, боюсь, на мне могут закончиться.

 **_***_ ** ****

Итак, поназаключав взаимовыгодных сделок столько, сколько Торговой Гильдии за весь период ее существования и не снилось, Гаррет Хоук вернулся в обиталище Кошмара − с не самым преданным, не самым сплоченным и не самым надежным, однако ж войском. Демон Безумия, демонстрируя образец здравомыслия, обстоятельно состряпал план нападения.

− Значит, ты ослабляешь его защиту, а мы − бьем, пока он не падет замертво?

− Именно! Я же говорю, это безумно просто!

− Ммм, наверное, Герой Ферелдена так же сказал, когда поверг Архидемона…

Пригибаясь за кустами обглоданных ребер, Безумие аккуратно вырисовывало для собравшихся схему кошмарных владений, время от времени сверяясь с часами без стрелок.

− Именно. Правда, там имел место опаснейший, неэтичный ритуал с младенцем, к которому я никоим образом не причастен и понятия не имею, какого цвета была позолоченная закладка в Черном Гримуаре.

Хоук, и без ритуалов или всяких там меток не обделенный специфическими талантами, взял слово и весьма недурственно, как ему показалось, выступил с вдохновляющей речью перед своей немногочисленной публикой. Пришло время действовать, сказал он под конец, когда с лиц, морд и того, что могло бы быть лицами или мордами, сползли последние краски.

Внушительной гурьбой они вступили во владения самого сильного, кровожадного, бессердечного − возможно, в прямом смысле, − и, пожалуй что, самого неприглядного демона Первозданной Тени. Кошмар их ждал. То есть, конечно, ждал он только Хоука с некими физическими доказательствами искоренения Безумия, но, заметив, что в рядах Хоука прибыло, сделал вид, что именно на это и рассчитывал. Он с шипением и хрипением вобрал в себя побольше воздуха, но Демон Безумия опередил его и, едва сдерживая радость от полученной возможности блистать своей непревзойденностью, возопил:

− Трепещи!

Потрясая ротовыми придатками, Кошмар отозвался:

− Ничтожные глупцы! − разнообразием его гневные обращения не отличались. − Я − основа всех сущих страхов. Меня ничем не напугать, и уж точно…

Хоук всегда знал, что перебивать − по крайней мере неприлично, и действительно боролся с этой своей привычкой − некоторый непродолжительный отрезок времени под названием «детство», пока не узнал о вещах куда более неприличных и непристойных; между тем Демон Безумия мог позволить себе вольности, иначе какой тогда был смысл в его демоничности? К тому же болтовня злодеев перед финальной дракой является, как известно, дурновкусием.

− Ничем? − ехидно переспросило Безумие. − А чем-нибудь? − и тут же зашептало в сторону: − Хоук, дай мне что-нибудь. Быстрее!

− Не надо! − запротестовал Кошмар.

Хоук без особой надежды пошарил за пазухой и, наткнувшись на несообразность, вытащил ее наружу.

− Манифест Андерса? А он-то здесь как оказался…

Бисерно, пылко и радикально исписанная страница немедленно перекочевала к Безумию и во всей своей неумолимости была продемонстрирована Кошмару. Тень мелко сотряслась, и неподалеку обрушился горный массив.

Дальнейшие события разворачивались столь быстро, что Хоук не успел даже подумать: «Теперь мне нужен зал, две колонны, с десяток зелий здоровья и что-нибудь от головокружения», − и осознал себя только в гуще битвы, где медведь уже неистово глодал ногу демона, а сам Гаррет при этом одной рукой прицельно метал пирожки, которые Желание расторопно подрывало на подлете; второй − швырял камешки, волею Праха оборачивавшиеся или кусочками сыра, которые немедленно таяли и условно стесняли движения Кошмара, или обрывками мочалок, которые мигом загорались усилиями всё того же Желания, или остававшиеся обычными скальными обломками, которые с тоненьким кличем «За Серых Стражей!» били особенно больно; и, наконец, в зубах крепко держал кинжал, готовясь ткнуть им куда следует.

На глазах Кошмар скукоживался, сдувался, лапы его становились всё короче, вид − всё жалостливее, пока в итоге он не сложился до размеров очень злого и очень беззащитного богомола, которого Хоук не мудрствуя лукаво и раздавил каблуком сапога.

Исчезнувший под шумок Демон Безумия появился из ниоткуда и ошалело окинул поле боя ушами.

− Ого, − только и сказал он. А потом еще слегка разочарованно добавил: − Гм.

Хоук был тут как тут.

− Сделка есть сделка, − напомнил он. Здесь начиналась самая трудная часть, потому как по выражению всего облика Демона Безумия можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что вот именно сейчас у него обнаружится огромный провал в памяти и слабоумие, выгодное исключительно ему одному.

− М. − Как-то не слишком красноречиво обронил демон. − Твои друзья свободны. Те, по крайней мере, которые не Демон Гордыни. Их держала только власть Кошмара.

Он описал несколько неровных полукружий там, где раньше высился его злейший враг, как будто проверяя, не стал ли он невидимым, а затем внимательно уставился на Хоука.

− Что касается тебя, то, видишь ли, − произнес он по-деловому: − поскольку в столь небывалой жестокости бою ты победил благодаря мне и, значит, половина заслуги моя, − отпустить я могу тоже только половину. Например, твое тело. Всё остальное останется здесь.

Хоук оглянулся на своих сопартийцев. Стоявший подле Желания и Страха огромный рогатый детина, при внушительной мускулатуре и смутно кого-то напоминавший, развел ручищами.

− Ага. Понятно, − Гаррет смиренно покивал. − Ну что ж, все по-честному. А я уж думал, придется загадывать тебе безумные загадки, чтобы выйти отсюда. Неловко бы получилось.

Демон Безумия тоном, который ни коим образом не выдавал его заинтересованность, уточнил:

− Безумные загадки?

Хоук пожал плечом.

− Да, чистейшей воды безумие в каждой. Да чего уж, проехали.

Строго нахмурившись пальцами, которые заменяли демону брови, на то, что осталось от Кошмара, затем − на Гаррета, затем − на место, где был раньше разрыв, после чего − вновь на Гаррета, Безумие сказало:

− Я храню в себе неисчислимое множество загадок и знаю ответы на каждую.

− Никто и не сомневался. И я бы добавил тебе в коллекцию несколько своих, да ты ведь их наверняка слышал. − Хоук прищурился. − А если и нет, то какой резон мне их рассказывать, если я ничего не получу взамен?

Демон цыкнул глазом.

− Ты думаешь, что можешь одурачить само Безумие?

Не сморгнув, Хоук отозвался:

− Да. Думаю, да. Почему бы и нет. Три загадки, три попытки. Не ответишь ни на одну − доставишь меня, как есть, в тронную залу Скайхолда. Отгадаешь одну или все − можешь оставить себе и душу, и тело, я не жадный.

Повисшее молчание значительно отличалось от того, которое породил Хоук в первый час своего здесь пребывания. Наконец, Демон Безумия произнес:

− А ты мне нравишься. Поэтому я слушаю и готовлюсь хорошенько попировать. Такие души − редкость.

Походив для виду взад-вперед, якобы в раздумьях, Хоук откашлялся.

− Итак. Почему сэра Ланселапа не взяли в Серые Стражи?

Демон весело рассмеялся и выпалил:

− Потому что он уже Серый Страж! − А когда Хоук медленно помотал головой, Безумие еще увереннее предложило: − Потому что он − порождение тьмы! − Хоук посмотрел на него с уважением, но ответ всё равно не принял, и Безумие ощутило, как закипает. − Потому что нет никакого сэра, ты выдумал его, порешив, что дорос тягаться с гигантами!

Хоук улыбнулся.

− Нет. Всё куда прозаичнее. Сэр Ланселап − кот. Вот тебе кое-что попроще. У него четыре лапы, а зовут его Собака.

− Вот ты и попался, − с удовольствием промолвил демон. − Это кот.

Поняв, что вновь промахнулся, демон на несколько минут погрузился в мысли. Вариантов оставалось слишком много для двух попыток. Большинство животных, которых он знал, было при четырех лапах и могло с равным успехом зваться любой дурацкой кличкой.

− Это конь, − припечатало Безумие.

− У коня ноги, а не лапы.

− Тогда это клятый дракон!!

Хоук беззаботно опустился на валун, чтобы вытряхнуть из обуви песок, − лишнего с собой тащить не хотелось.

− Нет, дружище. Это пес. Обычный такой пес. Без хвоста.

− Создатель, − вскричал не на шутку рассерженный демон. − Каким безумцем надо быть, чтобы собаку назвать Собакой??

Когда с сапогами было покончено, а с гневом − еще нет, Хоук отошел пожелать всего наилучшего своим новым лучшим друзьям. Желание, не меняя больше обличия, собиралось отправиться на юг, хотя где именно в Тени находился юг, сказать было сложно. Они обнялись, но Гаррет, ощутив слишком много всего сразу, поспешил отстраниться. На прощание демон сделал ему одолжение и милостиво избавился от бороды.

− Хоук, я бы на твоем месте не торопился, − позвало Безумие. − Досказывай третью, коли начал.

− Конечно. − Хоук перепоясался и принялся перебирать сумку, выкидывая из нее пустые пузырьки и остатки подгоревших гвоздей. − Это на воображение. Смоделируем ситуацию. Сотня вооруженных до рогов кунари… − Безумие с омерзением передернулось, а Хоук вынул и расправил вместительный мешок и заозирался в поисках, чем бы его набить. − …предлагает тебе выбор. Отдать им вора, который умыкнул у них нечто ценное и врал тебе за здорово живешь, подставил тебя, предал, в общем, так себе оказался другом, чего уж. Или, − Гаррет глянул на Праха и посветлел лицом. − Или отбить вора, один на один сойдясь с их аришоком, бывалым воякой, упрямым, как варгест, и огромным, как… как… ну, ты понял, в общем. Твои действия?

− Я нашлю на них безумие!! − затрясся демон, у которого со словами на «к», по-видимому, были личные счеты.

− Нет, ты обычный человек. Как я.

Демон пристально всмотрелся в пример обычного человека, засомневался и риторически уточнил:

− Как ты…? Нижайшим обманом и подлейшим лукавством стравлю аришока с его… с этими. С ними!

Безумие тридцать раз поменяло цвет, форму и физическое состояние своей желейной материи, прежде чем дать последний ответ.

− Я начиню вора селитрой, − начало оно сосредоточенно, как будто идея принадлежала не ему и оно был не вполне уверено, что правильно ее запомнило: −  …отдам его… а потом пущу запаленную стрелу, чтобы их всех разметало по округе, вместе с их рогами, ценностями и камеком, который не позволяет мне сводить мерзавцев с ума!!

В пылу ярости он едва не прослушал простое гарретовское: «Нет». На немой вопрос Хоук спокойно отозвался:

− Выйду один на один и одержу победу.

− Это не безумие, а грязные враки! Никто не способен на такое!

− Ты проиграл.

Сказал Хоук и, вскинув на спину слегка шевелившийся мешок, подошел к Мыши, заглянуть в лицо которому мог теперь, только запрокинув голову едва ли не к самым лопаткам.

− Я бы взял тебя в подмастерья, знаешь, будь ты колдун, − прогудел Демон Гордыни. Он, казалось, действительно горд, впервые − не за себя.

− То ли еще будет, − усмехнулся Гаррет. − Кстати. Тебе еще не предлагали научиться превращаться в огромного лысого волка? Нет? Странно…

Затем некая незримая сила подхватила Гаррета за шкирку, закружила и крайне неприятным пинком под зад вышвырнула от греха подальше.

− Блеск! Плюс десять к хитрожо… − В главном зале Скайхолда, украшенном по случаю недавнего, случившегося при крайне загадочных обстоятельствах низвержения Корифея, резко перестали жевать праздничные блюда; у Варрика из рук звонко выпала ложка. − …хитрости.

**Author's Note:**

> Имя мне Легион, ибо нас много. (с) В тексте столько отсылок, что, пожалуй, именно они − причина, по которой Хоук так долго выбирался из Тени. Большинство из них очевидны, ниже приведены только некоторые:
> 
> Эпиграф: начальные строки популярной в Тевинтере эпической поэмы о Гаррете Хоуке за авторством местного барда Тедана. Стиль написания имеет отдаленное сходство с «Божественной комедией» земного лирика Данте лишь потому, что в мире всё вторично, а новое − это хорошо забытое или перевранное старое.
> 
> *Название поэмы «Самоубийственная миссия» − отсылка к трудновыполнимой миссии Шепарда во второй части «Mass Effect».
> 
> *Цвет кожи Демона Желания (так-то они лиловенькие) и его щедрые приглашения обнять вечность − отсылка к азари из «Mass Effect», голубокожей расе, которая осуществляет общение и сексуальные контакты с помощью ментальных способностей под названием «объятия вечности».
> 
> *Демон Безумия является отсылкой к Шеогорату, богу безумия из вселенной «The Elder Scrolls». Также это намек на то, что безумие − едино для всех миров, поэтому неудивительно, что демон поминает Азуру − богиню сумерек (читайте: тени) оттуда же.
> 
> *Ум, сердце и храбрость, которые Хоук называет в качестве награды для спутников, − это отсылка к дарам Волшебника из страны Оз.
> 
> *Употребление пищи после полуночи, воздействие воды и света − от этих трех напастей необходимо было оберегать безобидное существо из фильма «Гремлины», чтобы не получить, собственно, гремлинов, злобных и разрушительных.


End file.
